


Handcuffs and Video Games

by lions_llamas_angels_and_demons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boyfriends, Dan enjoyed himself, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil has a bit of a control kink, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video & Computer Games, he hates losing at mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan seemed quite interested in the idea of handcuffs and video games in the most recent Dil video....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost pure smut, and I'm not even sorry. They are adorable boyfriends. Lord forgive me for I have sinned.

“Take that you mother-fluffer!” Dan Howell was practically bouncing off the couch, brandishing his controller in the air. He had just beaten Phil in Mario Kart 8 for the fifth time, but victory was no less sweet.

“That’s not fair!” Phil whined into the couch cushion, burying his face as Dan continued jumping in his seat. “One more time, Dan, you were distracting me!” He sat up, brushing the black hair that fell in front of his eyes to the side. He gnawed on the controller in frustration, as the brown-haired boy turned to look at him gleefully.

“How dare you accuse me of cheating, Phil? I am the Mario Kart king!” Dan quipped, leaning over to snatch the controller from Phil’s grip. His small sound of protest was lost in the obnoxiously happy music emanating from their television. 

“These aren’t X-box controllers, you can’t chew on them,” Dan wiped the controller on the couch in mock disgust, “You already spilled Ribena on yours at least twice.” 

The controller was held out to him, and Phil took it with a pout. He picked up the cushion that he had been hugging, and threw it at Dan irritably.

“Phillll!” Dan whined, moving closer on the couch, “You’re not allowed to be upset, It’s not my fault I’m so great at everything!” He laughed, laying his head on the older boy’s lap, and pulling one arm across Phil’s shoulder, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“I’m not allowed to be upset, huh?” 

Phil’s expression immediately changed from irritable to downright predatory. He leaned down so their faces were inches from each other. Mischief glinted in those shockingly blue eyes. Dan swallowed hard. 

“Who says you’re making the rules here, Daniel?”

Hmm, how very interesting, Dan’s lungs seemed to be struggling to work, and he could practically feel his heartbeat speeding up. Those blue eye were moving impossibly closer, and he watched Phil’s pupils shrink rapidly. Dan’s throat felt dry.

Phil grinned down at him, and licked his lips slowly. That was the last straw. Dan surged upward, capturing Phil’s lips in his own and pushing him back against the couch. Phil gasped quietly into Dan’s mouth, but did not protest. Dan pressed openly against his boyfriend, moving his leg over so he was straddling Phil, pushing him even harder into the upholstery. The black-haired boy lifted his arms to clutch Dan’s waist, pulling himself from the back of the couch, and forcing Dan to grab Phil’s bicep to keep from losing his balance. 

They broke apart for a spilt second, and Dan found himself laying on the couch, his back was pressed against it, and Phil grinned above him.

“Like I said, I’m in charge now.” 

The older boy grinned down at him possessively, his lips were red raw, and his pupils were blown wide with lust. Dan nearly moaned aloud from the sight. Two hands ran along his sides, pulling the shirt above his head. He cooperated, granting Phil access to his bare skin.

Dan felt chapped lips at his jaw, and tilted his head upward further with an exhale of breath. His eyes were closed, and he could feel Phil running his mouth over his bare chest, exploring every inch of skin with his tongue and lips. Dan propped himself up of both elbows, watching as Phil began to tease him, kneading lightly at the bulge in his jeans. The friction sent minute jolts pleasure running through him, and he practically bucked up into Phil, who widened his eyes in surprise.

“Easy there Dan,” Phil’s voice was rough with lust, and it was all Dan could do to stop from coming right then, “I don’t have to restrain you, do I?” 

He licked his lips, and Dan couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him. Before he knew what was happening, he felt metal encircling his wrists and looked up. 

“Handcuffs?” He choked, staring at Phil, who grinned down at him lustfully. The black-haired boy pushed his hands above his head, and pinned them to the arm of the couch.

“Behave yourself, Daniel.” Phil practically growled, pushing his hips down onto the cushions and resuming the teasing. Dan closed his eyes and threw his head back against the arm of the couch, as lips mouthed at the corner of his jaw. He could feel Phil kneading at his erection, as their mouths collided again, sloppily and heated, pushing against each other and exploring each other’s mouths like they had done it hundreds of times- which they probably had.  
Dan moaned into the kiss, their breath mixed together as phil continued to tease him, looping his fingers under the waist of his jeans and brushing his fingers along the top of his boxers.

“Phil!” He gasped and whined for attention, straining at the handcuffs. His hips were held down by strong hands, preventing him from moving. Dan looked up and was met with two blue eyes, staring down at him. It was impossible for his lips to form words, as he watched Phil slowly inch his hands around the waist of his jeans, then pull them off with one swift motion.

Dan could feel Phil’s mouth, running along his thighs sucking bruises into the tender skin. His erection ached, pleading for attention, but his hips were still being held tightly against the couch. Gasps and moans escaped his lips as Phil continued worshipping his skin, hands ran over the waistband of his boxers, and Dan’s breath stuttered.

“P-Phil,” Dan whined, his voice was thick and rough with need, and he pushed against Phil’s hands which still held him in place, “Clothes. Off. Now.”

The older boy grinned in response, lifting his hands from Dan’s waist to pull his shirt over his head. 

Dan Howell had seen his boyfriend naked more times than he could count. They lived together, had sex together, and occasionally showered together, but every single time it took his breath away. Phil was beautiful, and Dan loved looking at him. His heart leapt against his chest like a caged bird, as Phil stripped down to his boxers and held him to the couch again. Dan’s cock ached against his boxers as Phil straddled his lap. He pushed their erections together, and the friction caused stars to dance in front of Dan’s eyes. He rutted up against Phil, who sat back slightly, bending down to mouth at the bulge of Dan’s boxers, eliciting a pleasured moan. Finally, two hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off swiftly, freeing his member from the cloth. Phil removed his own boxers shortly and pressed himself against Dan, rubbing their erections together slowly. He moaned loud and long at the contact, eliciting a gasp from Phil, who moved faster. 

“Phil.. please!” Dan gasped, his throat tight with lust and desperation.

“Please what?” Phil panted, fisting their erections in his hands, and rubbing them together. Dan could hardly form words, his throat and chest were tight, and jolts of pleasure coursed through his veins.

“I want you,” Dan struggled to form coherent thoughts as Phil moved faster, and he could feel the heat in his abdomen “Phil… please, I want you- Inside of me.” Dan gasped at the effort of speaking, his skin was on fire and each stroke of Phil’s hand sent sparks of color flashing beneath his eyelids.

Phil seemed to understand, he released Dan, who whined at the loss of contact. Still holding down his hips, he reached to grab his jacket from the floor. a small bottle of lube dropped into Phil’s hand, and he leaned down to kiss Dan heatedly, before rolling him onto his chest. Dan bent onto his knees, pushing his forehead into the arm of the couch. He felt Phil’s fingers at his entrance, and bent forward to give him access. 

Phil pushed two fingers in slowly, reveling in the pleasured gasp he had caused in the younger boy. He scissored his fingers gently, opening him up as more gasps and moans filled the room. Dan bucked back onto Phil’s fingers, practically bursting with need. Phil stilled his hips forcefully, turning his so that they were facing each other. Dan watched his boyfriend squeeze the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it slowly along his length. Phil’s hair was mussed up, and his cheeks were red with heat. Dan stared at him, panting with lust, and felt his heart beat impossibly faster. 

Phil lined himself up with Dan’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Dan let out a strangled gasp, and threw his head back in pleasure as Phil began to thrust slowly. He tried to push back faster, but Phil sensed his urgency and sped up. Dan’s gasps filled the room, as phil moaned loudly, reaching around to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock and pump rapidly. The two settled into a rhythm, shouts and moans filled the room. Phil pressed his face into Dan’s neck, and began to suck bruises along his collarbone, nipping at his jaw wetly and eliciting a chorus of beautiful sounds. 

Dan could feel the heat under his skin again, his thoughts began to scatter, and he realized that he was chanting Phil’s name. Their rhythm began to stutter, and Phil panted loudly into Dan’s neck. He could feel how close his boyfriend was, and opened his eyes. Phil was bright red, sweat shone on his brow, and his pupils were blown wide with lust. Dan came shouting Phil’s name at the top of his lungs.

Phil stroked him through his orgasm and came almost moments later, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he emptied himself. 

Dan practically collapsed when Phil unclasped the handcuffs and pulled him into his chest. He leaned back against his boyfriend, breathing heavily. Phil leaned back across the couch, pulling Dan with him so that they were laying side-by-side and flush against each other.  
Dan could feel the warmth of Phil’s body, and as his eyes began to close, he felt Phil’s breath against his ear.

“I love you, Dan.” Phil whispered hoarsely, brushing his fingers through Dan’s sweat-slicked hair. 

“I love you too, Phil,” Dan whispered back, turning in his embrace to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Even if you are a sore loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I seem to remember promising myself I would never write smut.... OH WELL! I'M GOING TO HELL! (I've never actually written smut before, please comment if there's anything I can improve...) I do have many more Dan Howell/Phil Lester fic ideas, along with a few Castiel/Dean Winchester and Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, so, please subscribe if you liked it! Also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can find my tumblr here: http://ofbrokenwingsandglowingsouls.tumblr.com  
> Send me an ask if you have any fic requests or ideas, I am open to almost any of the ships in my Tumblr bio, so don't be afraid to ask. If you like my writing, and want to become mutuals, message me on tumblr, or send me an ask, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
